


Mission: Christmas Cheer

by Mysecretscreenname



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Romace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: Christmas with Steve and Tony





	Mission: Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the SteveTony Secret Santa on tumblr and thought I would post it here too.

Steve sighed in dismay, fiddling with the watch on his wrist. What was meant to be a routine mission, had gone a tad awry meaning it was currently December 26th and Steve had missed his first Christmas with Tony. They had been planning it for months. Tony had been hinting at a big surprise for the last couple of weeks, and Steve had been obsessively planning his gift, to make sure it wasn't terrible compared to Tonys. But that was out the window now. Him and Tony had been talking about adopting children together, so Steve had booked an appointment with an adoption agency, so they could go and meet some of the children. The appointment had finished two hours ago however, so Steve was going to have to make do with cheap chocolates and a hastily written Christmas card. Tony had probably put so much effort into this Christmas and now Steve had ruined it, because he couldn't even handle a routine mission. 

 

Steve was so caught up in his own thoughts, he almost missed the Quinjet landing. Steve almost wished it hadn't. Now he had to go see Tony, who’s Christmas he had just ruined. Trudging out of the Quinjet, Steve noticed Tony was nowhere to be found. Steve was too tired to assume anything other than “Tony is mad at me” So it came as quite a surprise to Steve, when he entered the tower to find a string of christmas lights and a note saying follow me. The string of lights lead Steve down to Tonys lab. The lights were off and the door closed. Steve slowly opened the door. Light from the hall spilled in, illuminating Tony, who turned around as the door opened. As soon as Tony saw Steve his face lit up. “Steve” he exclaimed, “perfect timing! I just finished one of your gifts” Steve’s face fell slightly “One of? you got me multiple gifts. You didn't have to do that, the one I got you is terrible, and I couldn't even give it to you on Christmas. Tony smiled at Steve “thats okay, I enjoy spoiling you, and I know you wanted to be here for Christmas, plus only one of us is the genius billionaire here” Steve smiled, being around Tony alway cheered him up. “Soo” he asked “what did you get me” Tony hesitated slightly before replying “I know about your actual gift, the lady at the adoption agency rung when we missed our appointment” Tony smiled at Steve “Which was a lovely and thoughtful gift by the way, and we got too talking, and she mentioned that for first time couples, its good to have some experience being the sole carer for something that depends on you, like a pet” Tony smirked “I did ask but Clint doesn't count” Tony reached behind him “So I made this” Steve squinted at the object Tony was holding up “Is that a collar” Tony blushed slightly “you mentioned you liked dogs” Steve swept Tony up in a hug “Thank you Tony thats so thoughtful”   
Tony coughed nervously “she mentioned one other thing that could be a big help” Steve looked over at Tony “What’s that?”   
Tony paused for a second, before getting down on one knee.


End file.
